


It's Just A Freaking Loop?!

by EclipseAtDawn



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Mid-Canon, also grace is biromantic ace, and oliver is aro ace, grace and hcb are basically bffs, i just wanted to write something with my gal grace i have grown oddly attached to her, it doesnt come into play quite yet but its important to me that you know that, more characters and tags will be added as the fic progresses i dont want to spoil anything right now, this is also a fun way to get all my headcanons out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseAtDawn/pseuds/EclipseAtDawn
Summary: What if Grace is connected in all of this in some way? What if she is aware of the loop?(Basically a fun way for me to write down what I think happens to her in each Hatchetfield show)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	It's Just A Freaking Loop?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for checking this out! I just wanna start off by saying almost everything in this fic is headcanon, Grace and HCB (Oliver) are basically OCs for me at this point lol. I try to add in canon where I can, but since Grace is kept so separate from the shows right now, I have a lot of filling in to do. This fic is going to be 3 very different parts, it was originally going to be a one shot but I'm impatient and wanted to post part 1 now.
> 
> Chapter 1 is going to be TGWDLM, Chapter 2 is Black Friday, and Chapter 3 is going to be Nerdy Prudes Must Die (or at least my theory of it). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh also a reoccurring joke you'll see is that Grace refuses to swear.

December 16th, 2017

_ “This is the Hatchetfield Morning News with Dan and Donna. Tragic news this morning. A local family was in a fatal car crash last night. Jane Perkins was found dead at the scene. She is survived by her husband Tom Houston and son Tim. Both in the hospital in stable condition.” _

Grace was heartbroken. She had grown close to the Houston-Perkins family over the 3 years she had babysat for Tim. She had been seeing them almost every other weekend, plus every sunday at church. Mr. Houston was also a teacher at her school, sure, she wasn’t in shop class but that didn’t mean she didn’t see him everyday. Hatchetfield is such a small community where everyone knows everyone, but Grace was closer to them than others. She would always remember this day, something like that isn’t easily forgotten.

October 21st, 2018.

The school pep rally was weird this morning. Nothing different had technically happened, but everyone had way more energy than they had ever had at a pep rally before. Nobody ever sang along to the school song. No one ever danced to it. No one ever cheered afterwards, and especially never gave a standing ovation. But today everyone was smiling, heck, even Lex Foster was in a good mood. People who would never talk to each other were hanging out, like, Oliver was talking to Deb. Deb?! What was that about?! Grace would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly hurt by that. Deb gossiped about them. Grace had used to be friends with her and Alice but when they entered high school, things changed. Sometimes people naturally drift apart, and Grace could live with that. But when they started hanging out with the smoke club was when Grace started hearing whispers about her and Oliver being “nerdy prudes” and that was her final straw, she didn’t talk to them anymore after that.

And yeah, sometimes you can’t avoid talking to people you don’t like, maybe Oliver had to talk to Deb about an assignment or something. But when he came up to Grace he had a huge smile plastered on his face as if he just had the conversation of his life.

“Hey Grace!” He waved. “You ready to go to Beanies?” Oliver and Grace went to Beanies everyday after school to work on homework. Oliver insisted they have the best hot chocolate in town because the chocolate flavor tastes the most realistic. Grace honestly thinks it’s just swiss miss made with chocolate milk but it makes him happy and it’s hard to screw up her hot tea so they made a thing out of it.

“Yeah let’s just go.” Grace grumbled as she picked up her stuff. Oliver didn’t seem to notice she was in a bad mood and that frustrated her even more.

\----------

“What’s wrong Grace? You haven’t even touched your tea.” Oliver asked, still with that huge smile on his face that hadn’t moved since they left school. She was still in a bad mood about him talking to Deb earlier.

“No it’s nothing. I mean if you're going to be friends with Deb now you could at least give me a heads up.” Grace said, not looking up from her book.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oliver I saw you talking to her after the pep rally. I mean, it’s one thing if you’re just talking but you were so happy about it. And yeah, I want you to be happy but Deb is so mean to you. Mean to us.”

“But Deb’s not mean anymore! Didn’t you see everyone at the pep rally? The school, hell, the town is more united than ever!”

“Did you just swear?” Hell wasn’t technically a swear word, but she had never heard Oliver say that before, so she was a bit taken back.

“Grace I think you’ll feel better if you just have some tea.”

“No, it's cold now. Can we circle back to that thing you said about the town?”

“I’ll get you another one! Then we’ll talk, I promise.” Oliver got up and walked towards the counter. Grace had looked up from the table for the first time in a while, it kind of seemed like everyone was looking at her through the corners of their eyes. She was probably just paranoid from overthinking this thing with Oliver and Deb, but she’d be lying if she didn’t think something was off. Oliver seemed awfully chatty with the staff today. Grace noticed that the crabby one wasn’t here, maybe that’s why Oliver tipped.

The second the dollar hit the jar the staff started doing some song and dance about coffee. Oliver kept trying to get Grace into it and on a normal day she might have enjoyed it! But she was still in a bad mood. There was one part of the song that they paused for everyone to seemingly simultaneously take a sip of their drinks. Oliver was egging Grace on so she gave in and took a small sip. Maybe that did brighten her spirits, because she did clap when it was all finished.

“Okay can we seriously talk now?” She asked. She felt a scratch in her throat so she took another sip of her tea.

“Sure! What did you want to say?”

“I…… actually don’t remember.” Why was Grace mad again? Oliver…… he was talking to Deb! That was it. But why was she mad at Deb? She took another sip.

“That’s okay! It must mean you feel better now, right? How’s that tea?”

“It’s-” she coughed. She took another sip to wash it down. “It’s good!” A pen must have burst open because there was blue all over her hand, she grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.

She started coughing more and coughed into the napkin she was holding. To her horror she discovered the blue was not from her pen, but her lungs. Oliver's expression had remained unchanged from that unsettling smile the whole time.

“Oh my god, what’s happening?!” She managed to get out in between coughs. She fell to the floor.

“It’s okay Grace.” Oliver said. “It will all be over soon.”

The last thing she heard before it all stopped was Oliver singing “ _ Get your cup of poison hot tea _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is pretty short, but that's because she is infected like mid show so there's not much else to talk about. Chapter 2 is about halfway done and already on track to be a good bit longer.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr if you want, my main blog is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity


End file.
